Using machine translation software to aid a person in having a conversation in a different language is a time consuming process. Each listener must wait for a speaker to complete a sentence, for a processor to translate the sentence, and then for the translated sentence to be outputted. Before responding, the listener must process and understand the translated sentence. Subsequently, the roles are reversed; the listener becomes the speaker and the speaker becomes the listener, and the process is repeated. Such a process can make conversations longer than needed and make the conversation feel mechanical and unnatural. It would be useful to create a system that improves the manner in which people speaking different languages are able to conduct a conversation.